Ich bin immer für dich da
by Americus
Summary: Meine erste Stargate Story. Nur etwas für SJ Möger...


Stargate SG-1  
  
Titel: Ich bin immer für dich da Autor: Jasmin Spoiler: die Sache mit den Manschetten und ein bisschen „Gipfeltreffen" sonst nichts Disclaimer: Stargate gehört...wohl kaum mir. Inhalt: Major Carter verbirgt seit fünf Jahren ein schreckliches Geheimnis. Wird O'Neill endlich dahinter kommen? Kommentar: Meine erste Stargate FF. Nicht böse sein wenn sie nicht so gut ist. Ist entstanden als draußen der Schnee gewütet hat.  
  
***  
  
Es waren ihre traurigen Augen, die O'Neill jeden Morgen von neuem zu schaffen machten. Jeden Morgen, und das seit drei Jahren. O'Neill hatte Carter nicht nur einmal versucht darauf anzusprechen. Aber wahrscheinlich war es seine ungeschickte Art, die den Major dazu veranlassten weiter zu schweigen. Und irgendwie war er froh sie heute Morgen noch nicht gesehen zu haben. Dabei konnte Jack wirklich Gefühle zeigen. Er drehte das Glas einmal um die eigenen Achse als würde er darin vielleicht eine Lösung für Carters bzw. seine Probleme suchen. Die Fruitloops schmeckten heute auch nicht so richtig. Jack hatte sie bereits nach dem ersten Versuch weggeschoben. Wieso schwieg sich Sam vor ihm aus? O`Neill zweifelte das es an mangelndem Vertrauen lag. Sie hatten doch schon so viel zusammen erlebt, auch überlebt. Dachte man nur an die Manschetten der Tok´ra zurück. O´Neill hätte Carter nie zurücklassen können, das wusste sie auch. Warum in Gottes Namen vertraute sie sich ihm dann nicht einfach an? Ohne es zu registrieren schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Daniel und Teal`c sahen überrascht hoch.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung O`Neill?"  
  
Teal'c zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Jack sah sich kurz um. Außer seinen beiden Teammitglieder schien niemand seinen kleinen Gefühlsausbruch mitbekommen zu haben.  
  
„Alles ok, was soll los sein?"  
  
Er setzte seinen Ich-weiß-nicht-was-du-meinst-Blick auf und lächelte unschuldig. Daniel deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zuerst auf den Tisch und rückte dann, mit einer geschickten Handbewegung seine Brille zurecht.  
  
„Na ja, du hast eben auf den Tisch geschlagen, als wäre er ein Goa'uld".  
  
„Ich?"  
  
O'Neill tat überrascht als er das hörte, wusste aber das sein Gegenüber Recht hatte. Er hatte gerade seiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen, sowas durfte ihm nicht passiere. Er war der zweithöchste im SGC. General Hammond der erste. Jack musste Vernunft annehmen, wenn Carter nicht mit ihm reden wollte konnte er sie auch nicht zwingen. Wenn der Major Hilfe brauchte würde sie von alleine zu ihm kommen. Wenn er Druck machte, dann würde sie ihr Vertrauen in ihn bestimmt verlieren. Und das wollte O´Neill auf keinen Fall. Er beschloss sich für eine Weile in sein Quartier zurückzuziehen. Da heute ohnehin kein Einsatz anstand, konnte er endlich mal versuchen seinen Kopf von den Dingen frei zu bekommen, welche ihn sogar in den Schlaf verfolgten.  
  
***  
  
Sam, immer nur Sam. Konnte er eigentlich auch mal an was anderes denken? Jack lag auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke. War er bereits so in seinen Major verknallt das er es nicht mal schaffte beim Musik hören auf andere Gedanken zu kommen? O`Neill drehte sich zur Seite und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das Sam dort liegen würde. Ihn mit ihrem zarten Lächeln ansah und die traurigen Augen für immer verschwunden waren. Erst jetzt fiel Jack das Lied aus dem Radio auf und er wusste nicht wie nah er seinem Major bereits war.  
  
I know I can be al little stubborn sometimes. A little righteous and too proud. I just want to find a way to compromise. Cos I believe that we can work things out.  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in. But baby since you´ve gone I admit that I was wrong.  
  
Sam blieb abrupt stehen als sie diese Melodie aus dem Quartier des Colonels hörte. Sie kannte dieses Lied genau, wusste das es von Delta Goodrem war, wusste das es „Lost without you"hieß und sie wusste das dieses Lied ihr Schicksal bestimmt hatte. Wieso hörte gerade er dieses Lied. Carter ließ sich neben der Tür auf den Boden sinken und ohne es zu wollen lief ihr eine Träne über die linke Wange.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u If we ever say we´ll never be together and we ended with goodbye don`t know What I´d do? I´m lost without you I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I´m lost without you I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem alles geschah. Der Tag der ihr Leben von Kopf bis Fuß umkrempelte.  
  
Carter zuckte erschrocken zusammen als die Tür vom Quartier ihres Colonels aufging. In Windeseile richtete sie sich auf, wischte ihre Tränen weg und blieb vor O´Neill stehen. Ihr war es verdammt peinlich, dass er sie jetzt so sah. Er sollte ein gutes Bild von ihr haben, nicht so was. Sie sollte nicht heulend vor seiner Tür sitzen. Was wäre wenn sie jemand gesehen hätte? All diese Dinge wurden ihr plötzlich in ihrem Kopf bewusst, nicht in ihrem Herzen. Sein Blick, sein durchdringender Blick, sein wärmender Blick, erfüllte sie plötzlich durch ihren ganzen Körper und beide wurden in den Bann des jeweils Anderen gezogen. Sie standen sich einfach gegenüber und jeder sah dem anderen in die Augen. Im Hintergrund noch immer die Musik zu „Lost without you".  
  
How my ever gonna get rid of these blues Baby I`m so lonely all the time Everywhere I go I get so confused You´re the only thing that´s on my mind  
  
Oh my beds so cold at night an I miss you more each day Only you can make it right no ‚I`m not too proud to say  
  
Plötzlich näherten sie sich ganz langsam und als sich die Lippen beider berührten verfielen sie in einen innigen Kuss inmitten des Korridors auf dem SGC. Niemand der vorbeigehenden, lächelnden Soldaten konnte sagen wie lange es gedauert hatte. Und niemand wusste ob er damit den Kuss oder die Dauer bis Jack und Sam endlich zusammenfanden meinte. Und irgendwo 28 Stockwerke über ihnen begann es plötzlich zu schneien.  
  
Zeitungsausschnitt 10. Mai 2004  
  
In dem Vergewaltigungsfall Samantha C. der bereits 5 Jahre zurück liegt konnte die Polizei gestern einen Täter per DNS Test identifizieren. Opfer konnte ihn identifizieren. Der Gerichtstermin ist für 5. Juni angesetzt.  
  
Von diesem Augenblick an sah man Major Samantha Carter immer mit strahlenden Augen durch das SGC laufen.  
  
The End 


End file.
